Valiana
Valiana (Pronounced: Va-Lee-an-na) is a peaceful continent in the south east of Solum and is split into four countries : Daytarnis, Biterin, Mantura and Gegaver The nature-bound people of Valiana are anthropomorphic felines. They are known for their great speed and agility as well as their skills with bladed weapons. 'Geography' The land of Valiana is built up of 70% forest, 10% mountin and the remaining 20% is flat lands that the people of Valiana has built their citys and towns The forests are home to meany veriatys of creaturs like the Tiger, Wolves, Foxes, Ect and it is also home to the forest dragon named after the explora who discoverd the creatures "Sartivus Yartenif" The main resource in Valiana are the abount amout of Gems (Rubies, Sapphires, Amethysts) and cherrywood wich the country exports Government Valiana is run by a absolute monarchy as in the king and queen has the most ultimate governing authority as head of state and head of government, their power not being limited by a constitution or by the law. The king and Queen wields unrestricted political power over the land of valiana and its subject people. Valiana is led by King Jalil, Queen Lavonne '''and '''Princess Jauhar 'The royal council' The royal council consists of 6 members whos job is to advise the king and queen in their selected fields *Evelyn Sundassa- Chairmen of Wildlife Protection *Tarni Cryess- Chairman of National Defence *Roberto Denervess -''' Chairman of Ally Relations *Carey Vito Serrano- Chairman of National Resources *Kristi Liliana- Chairman of Public Relations *Jamar Reed- Chairman of Justice '''Countries 'Religion - 'Astroisum The people of Valiana has a polytheism religion believing in three Sister goddesses: Kamaria - Goddess of the Sun,' 'Lunava - Goddess of the Moon and Falcavia - Goddess of the Stars Religious Festivals Mortilark 22ed Hava - Mortilark 22ed Denvar - People Of Importance This is a list of people who is and has been important to valiana's history in any way *Silda Cuyail *Jacarlius Nightcelm *Sartivus Yartenif *Captain Salom Grayfur 'Infrastructure' 'Exports' 'Gem Trade' Valiana is rich in gemstones which altho they have litttle value in valiana the gemstones has grate value in other countrys, to keep the gems value in other countrys valation traders only let out 2000 stones to each country a year 'Material Trade' Valiana Exports meany materials that can only be found in Valiana the list includes: *Kerreloth *Slavin *Valpurin *Cerry Wood 'Energy' The bulk of the energy produced is by Solar Power (68%), Wind Power (20%) and imported fossil fuel (10%). Valiana has no known oil, gas or coal deposits. All commercial fossil fuels (mainly oil and coal) are imported from allied countries. 'Transport' The main source for travel in Valiana is horse-drawn carriages for short distances but long distances steam engine locomotives are used as horses would tire duing the long journeys. Dragons was originally to be trained for transport but due to the dragons tendece to tust one rider it made travel with them impossible and very dangerous. 'Education and work' Educations is a free service to the citazens of valiana and is avalible to all ages allwing the citizens to be taught whatever skills is necessary for them to live happly in valiana. work is is understanded by "If you can do it well and saftly then do it" meaning anybody who is able to do the job gets the job they are wanting. both these points contubets to valiana's extreamly low unempolyment rate 'Communication' Since 1053BSR Gryphons has been used as a method of providing a postal service to the people of Valiana. Bing fast, agile and hospitable to the valation people the gryphons has become the most used way of seanding letters and scrolls all across Valiana 'Dragons' Valiana is inhabited by four species of dragon which the people have trained to help with warfare they are known as Dragon Riders | | | |} Category:Valiana